


O Limiar da Destruição

by luizanovaes



Category: Remilie - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fantasy, Fluffy, Sci-Fi, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizanovaes/pseuds/luizanovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Em uma realidade alternativa, Robert e emilie não são atores, mas sim anjos ao avesso.  Clãs com poderes para a destruição ajudam o destino a acabar com vidas. Diferentes origens e hierarquias irão se encontrar para cumprir uma sorte que pode levar à completa destruição ou um sentimento avassalador capaz de gerar recomeços e não términos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Limiar da Destruição

**Author's Note:**

> Essa ideia meio maluca começou quando estava conversando com uma amiga sobre a tradução do sobrenome de Emilie. ela me sugeriu escrever uma fic remilie AU de fantasia. Como nunca escrevi esse gênero, resolvi arriscar.Essa amiga também me ajudou com o título  
> obs: Ravina é um fenômeno geológico que consiste  
> na formação de grandes buracos de erosão, causados pe -  
> las chuvas, em solos onde a vegetação é escassa e não  
> protege mais o solo. É um fenômeno prejudicial porque  
> destrói terras cultiváveis.

Da sacada de seu apartamento, Emilie observa o vai e vem das pessoas que mal sabem o jogo de azar em que vivem. “Morrer é parte da vida, nós apenas facilitamos isso” . Quantas vezes ela ouviu isso de seus pais, mas nunca aceitou completamente. Ainda tinha fresca na memória, a primeira manifestação de seu poder quando cuidava de sua planta favorita e as folhas viraram pó entre seus dedos.  
Era o único elemento vegetal da casa onde foi criada. Seus pais controlavam seus poderes destruitivos e ensinaram algum controle para ela, mas evitavam plantas em casa. Eles tiveram a sorte de pertencer ao mesmo clã, o destino da menina com aparência de anjo era definido, ao contrário de filhos de clãs mestiços que só no primeiro “incidente” sabiam o lugar deles nessa sociedade de destruição.  
Os líderes do caos tinham um senso de humor peculiar quando determinaram que o casal deveria criar a pequena Emilie na Oceania, ela cresceu envolta da natureza e quando teve idade suficiente para compreender, soube que sua relação com os seres vivos de todas as espéicies deveria ser mais cautelosa o possível.  
A apresentação aos clãs estava próxima. Ela se preparou por dois anos em vancouver para esse momento. Nas florestas ao redor, tentava controlar áreas de destruição. Era muito boa com as menores, mas nos ambientes naturais recriados no prédio de estudo de sua linhagem, ela preocupava os professores ao não ter coragem de destruir plantações ficcionais inteiras.  
O teste anterior à grande apresentação era na outra noite e Emilie não conseguia descansar. Olhar a noite canadense a distraia mais do que os muitos convites para ir ao cinema que seu “prometido” enviava ao seu celular. Eric era um cara amigável até, mas nunca chegou o amar. Não se sentia feliz ao lado dele, mas ele precisava do prestígio de uma filha de um casal do mesmo clã para manter a empresa de filmes independentes que era financiada pelo conselho. Ela aceitava porque era sua amiga e também porque nunca ter acreditado que um amor avassalador e verdadeiro poderia florescer em pessoas como eles. O amor nos livros criava vida e não pessoas destinadas à destruição.  
Depois de dormir algumas horas, ela tomou um café rápido e admirou a máscara que os pais lhe enviraram. Ela era necessária porque o mais hábil de sua espécie estaria hoje na plateia. Ela pouco se interessou em entender com profundidade o porquê de , antes de se formar, todos tem que esconder os rostos dos filhos do caos. Algo em relação ao poder destrutivo deles..Não importava, a máscara era linda: dourada, feita de porcelana e com uma haste vermelha.  
Na coxia, sua melhor amiga nesses anos de estudo, Lana, voltava sorridente de seu teste. Ela era perfeita para o clã da luxúria: era linda, perigosamente linda. Com uma fala sorridente , ela se dirigiu à Emilie:  
\- Acho que fui muito bem e agora é a sua vez! Toda sorte do mundo para você, raio mortal de luar...  
Emilie ainda não tinha decidido se achava esse apelido fofo ou irônico...  
-Espere! E o representante do Caos?  
\- Lindo, charmoso, com um cabelo melhor que o meu...  
\- Não, não, Lana. Sério. Ele é severo?  
-Atento...Está na primeira fileira, mas não se importe com ele.  
“Como se fosse possível” Emilie pensava enquanto entrava no palco que recriava uma floresta tropical. Ela já sentia pena pelo que ia fazer. Pensou como seria em um luga real com árvores e animais vivos ( sim, para dramatizar ainda mais o cenário tinha sons de pássaros ao fundo). Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de seu professor pedindo que se apresentasse.  
-Eu sou Emilie do clã Ravina. Irei demostrar meu poder em conjurar fogo.  
Com a mão que não segurava a máscara, ela criou uma bola de fogo com chama crescente. Desde que falou seu nome, o pânico cerrou seus olhos ,porém a curiosidade foi maior. Observeu a plateia enquanto sua mão ardia. Os representantes dos clãs estavam atentos ao fogo. Quando seu olhar chegou à primeira fileira, um homem de meia idade chamou sua atenção com um olhar mais incandescente que sua magia e pelo acelerar de seu corção a essa visão.  
O encantamento foi tanto que ela deixou escorregar a máscara de sua mão e essa partiu em pedaços ao tocar o chão. O feitiço foi quebrado mais ainda pelas vozes gritando para que ela escondesse o rosto com as mãos.  
Assim o fez, mas aqueles olhos de âmbar já estavam impressos em suas retinas.


End file.
